Dinner Date
by Lulu C. T
Summary: Usagi, Mina and Rei come together for a girls night out! However, what then didn't expect was finding their friends, Ami and Mako, on a date! Usagi decided to investigate, which can only lead to trouble. AmixMako! Shoujo ai. :0


**_A/N: _****_Haha! Finally a slightly humorous fic from me, eh? I really like this one. :P It was such a blast to write! I hope you enjoy! Just like Usagi to ruin a dinner date...poor Ami and Makoto._**

****

* * *

****  
The night air thrummed with activity. Chattering people, car horns and music blaring from night clubs filled Juban shopping district. A large clock in the center of the city read 9. A pair of girls waited impatiently around a lamppost, looking around for their late charge.

"Leave it to Usagi…" The raven haired girl muttered, glancing around in hopes of finding her blonde-headed friend, "Always coming at the wrong time."

Her friend pat her shoulder, grinning and sighing, "We should expect this by now, Rei-chan. Once a Usagi, always a Usagi!"

Rei laughed, a smile finding its way to her lips, "I suppose your right, Mina. Five more minutes though, and I'm leaving!"

Minako leaned against the lamppost, looking around. She jumped up and down suddenly and began waving her hands, "There she is Rei! She's with two other people! Look!" She pointed hastily towards a group of three who were quickly making their way through a throng of people. They spotted Mina and began to make their way in her direction.

Rei blinked, nodding, "It looks like Haruka and Michiru! Wonder what they're doing here…? We haven't heard from them in a while."

Usagi rushed up to her two friends, a huge smile plastered on her face, "Look who I found on the way!"

A young woman dressed in a button down shirt and slacks smirked, walking forward, arm linked with another women with aqua-marine hair, "Kitten captured us and insisted we come to meet you."

Minako laughed, rushing to hug the older women, "It's good to see you two! How are you and Hotaru? Things going well?"

Haruka laughed, "Hold on, hold on! Everything is fine. Hotaru is well. Setsuna decided to watch her for the night and we decided to come down for a little fun."

"I hope Usagi isn't keeping you from anything." Rei said, glaring at the girl who shrank back giggling nervously.

"Of course not." Michiru said lightly, "We we're just about to get a bite to eat is all."

Usagi nodded fervently, "See Rei-chan?" She stuck out her tongue earning her a whack from Rei, "Ow! Rei you're such a meanie!" She cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

Rei sighed, sweatdropping, "Oh be quiet…We we're going to do the same. Waiting for Usagi has made me even hungrier."

Haruka nodded slowly, noting the absence of the two other senshi, "Where's Ami and Makoto?"

"Oh…They both had something to do." Minako said, waving a hand in the air as if to dismiss it, "Ami's probably home working or reading…I dunno about Makoto. She usually always comes out with us."

Rei shrugged, "It's none of our business. Say, since we're all going out to eat, how about we all go together?"

Michiru smiled, "I know a place. It's kind of expensive, but…"

Usagi beamed, "Oooh. If it's expensive, it has to have good food!" She said as she began to rattle off several dishes, "Mmm…Meat dumplings in sauce…sukiyaki…I wonder if they'll have any tempura…"

Haruka laughed, "She's still the same I see. I'm sure they have all that and more, Kitten."

Usagi pumped a fist in the air, "So it's settled! Let's go!" She began to run down the street at full speed, causing quite a few odd glances from those around her.

Rei stared, shaking her head, "Haruka…don't excite her…It's the last thing I want."

Haruka grinned a bit, "Sorry."

The four girls headed after Usagi slowly. When they arrived, Usagi was standing, face pressed against the windows, her breath fogging up the glass. A few terrified occupants hurried away from their table.

Rei sighed, pulling her towards the door, "Aw, come on…stop drooling." She glared at Minako as her friend giggled. Michiru and Haruka exchanged looks, knowing now this might have been a bad idea. If only they knew…

Usagi sauntered up to the reservationist's desk, slapping a hand down happily, "Table for…er…five please!"

The woman looked startled, nodding, "Of course miss. Name?...er…Miss? Excuse me?"

Usagi was busy staring at a couple in a nearby booth, their features being perfectly made out by the candle light. "…Uwa…?"

Rei made her way over to Usagi, "What's wrong with you?"

Usagi raised a hand pointing, "It's…Ami and Mako!"

Minako who has just come over with Michiru and Haruka blinked, "Are you sure?"

"Huh, would you look that that." Haruka said softly, grinning.

"GET DOWN!" Usagi shouted suddenly, shoving all of them behind a potted plant. They all fell in a jumble of legs and bodies. Haruka crawled out from beneath Minako, "What the hell Kitten?!"

"Shhhh! They'll see us! Mako-chan just looked over. Quiet!" Usagi hissed, poking her head out from behind the plant, "Phew…I don't think they noticed…"

The woman from the desk hurried over, "…Miss, your table is ready!" She said speedily, "Please come with me."

Usagi looked painfully at Ami and Mako. Thankfully the women led them to another section, a good bit away from them.

Michiru and Haruka sat as did Rei and Mina. Usagi however kept peering around the corner at the pair every few minutes. "I wonder what they're doing here! They should of just came with us!"

"Er…Usagi…I think maybe…they're on a date." Rei said softly, hiding behind a menu.

Usagi laughed, "Mako and Ami?! Now I need to know! I wonder how…" She tappe her fingers on the table top, thinking. Suddenly, she an idea struck her as a desert trolley wheeled by, stopping at the next table, "That's it!" She took off, ducking behind the cart.

"Oh Kami…she didn't…she can't." Rei muttered softly, eyes wide, "…she's serious…Mina…come with me?"

Minako gave her a smirk, "Of course. I'm curious myself…"  
"Your about as bad as Usagi." Rei muttered, getting down on her hands and knee's and crawling after Usagi. She hissed softly to the blonde, "Hey, odango-atama, make sure you keep quiet, eh?"

Usagi nodded, pressing a finger to her lips. The trolley wheeled towards Mako and Ami's table. Usagi sat up, her body tensed with concentration as she listened in, repeating what Ami and Mako said, "…okay…Ami says she's had a wonderful time…and is thanking Mako for this night….Mako say it's not big deal…especially for Ami. She says it was her pleasure." She sneaked a peek around the cart, gasping loudly, pointing, "A kiss! A kiss!" She shrieked as she saw Makoto lean in and kiss a blushing Ami. The cart suddenly rolled away, revealing Minako, Rei and Usagi.

Ami and Makoto who had just risen blinked in confusion, seeing the girl staring and pointing. Rei stood up quickly, embarrassed. Minako did the same.

"…Guys…" Makoto said slowly, a blush staining her cheeks, "…..What…are you doing here?"

"Er…well…We came for dinner…We didn't know you were here…honestly." Rei mumbled, staring at the two.

Ami shifted uncomfortably, "Um…Well…then…"

Usagi was squealing softly in delight, "Aw…Ami-chan and Mako-chan! I wouldn't have guessed! Isn't it cute Minako?!"

Minako laughed, standing cross armed, "Quite the couple. Even the goddess of love was not aware!"

Michiru and Haruka had wandered over by now. They looked slightly irritable, but smiling none the less, "Congratulations, you two, sorry for ruining your dinner."

"For Kami's sake…even Michiru and Haruka are here." Makoto said, shaking her head and smiling, "Well, I guess it's out then, huh?"

Ami laughed softly, "I suppose so. We're sorry we didn't tell you before. Truth be told, we we're a little scared."

Usagi grinned, "Aw. There's no need to! We love you guys! And I see you love each other very much." She grinned.

Makoto laughed, sweat dropping, "Yes, we do. Now if you'll excuse us…we'll tell you everything tomorrow. But er…Ami's spending the night at my house…" She trailed off, smiling.

Ami blushed, taking Makoto's hand, "Come on…I need to call my mother…"

Makoto raised a hand, waving to the other girls, "Ja ne, see you!"

Usagi giggled and tittered softly as the pair left, she followed them out, the others trailing behind.

"I guess we're going to a different restaurant then…as soon as we pry Usagi away from those two…" Rei muttered, "I'm starving…"

The reservationists stood at the door, looking distraught, "Miss! Miss! You didn't pay for your meals…Oh dear…" She sighed, glancing to the table. Michiru and Haruka had ordered for them while they we're gone.


End file.
